Acts of the Marauders
by YoungCrow
Summary: Join me as I tell the tales of the Marauders' days at Hogwarts! Through pranks and fun, this will tell it all! I will not ship early on, but might later on! I'm not good at summaries, but please try! Rating: T just to be safe! Most content will be K appropriate!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there readers! I'm back with a new story! This follows the school days of the Marauders, through pranks and fun, all seven years! I'm not sure if I'm going to ship anyone in this early on (but I might later on!) Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Professional writers get paid in paper currency, and I get paid in electronic praises! Thanks in advance. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey there, I'm James," a raven-haired boy said to the rather reserved, strange, caramel haired boy he had seen on the platform as he opened the door to the train compartment. He had seen the boy say farewell to his parents just mere minutes earlier, the young couple seeming reluctant to part with their son. He pushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled, attempting to seem friendlier, hoping that the occupant of the compartment would allow him entrance. "Could I sit with you? Everywhere else is full... Well except a couple of freaks in lone compartments that is... But you seem nice enough!"

"Is this a joke? Are you just messing with me?" the boy asked , his words filled with a venom worthy of Slytherin. "If you're here to make fun of me, leave before you're sorry," the boy threatened, staring daggers, serrated edged, too, into James, attempting to discern the boy's intentions.

After a moment of malice filled silence, James couldn't help but to laugh, his cool persona he had been up-keeping up until this point breaking, or should I say, shattering (with a boom).

"H-huh?" the now confused boy questioned, said confusion being caused by the sudden repent of emotional aura in the vicinity.

James took a step in and took a seat across from the still unnamed boy. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna' bite! I'm not some filthy Slytherin!" James assured him with a laugh, earning an ice-breaking chuckled out of the boy. "So, what's your name?" James inquired, hoping he had gotten him to open up enough to hold a decent conversation.

"Remus," he answered unsurely. "Remus Lupin."

"Well, Remus, are you excited?" James questioned further, happy that his outgoing efforts are succeeding. "For the sorting ceremony, I mean."

"Yeah- I mean, I guess. I really don't know what to expect. Do you think it will be fun?" asked the twelve year old Lupin, hoping for the best.

"Oh, dear Remus, listen to my scheme!" James spent a good ten minutes explaining his plan for a dramatic entrance into the Great Hall.

"Blimey! That sounds like loads of fun!" The excited boy shouted when he had absorbed the plan.

"Yes, it will be... And stick with me further, and your year will be full of it!"

* * *

"Now, please follow me, single file, mind you, into the hall," instructed an older, yet so full of life you wouldn't provoke her to anger if you know what was good for you, witch, who's last name was Mcgonnagal, as she had earlier stated, as she turned and proceeded through the door and into the hall.

"You ready?" asked James, who was standing at the back of the group, attempting to be the last to enter the hall. He was anxious to make his big entrance, and hoped it would be successful in making everyone remember the name James Potter.

"Don't worry James, I've gotcha!" proclaimed Remus as he walked toward the entrance, pulling a rolled up fancy looking parchment, closed in the knot of an even fancier red ribbon, out of his robe. "Let's go!"

"Ha!" the young Potter exclaimed, putting on his best pureblood-supremacist face. He walked into the hall as Remus got down on one knee and unraveled the parchment.

"Witches and wizards of Hogwarts! I am pleased to present to you, the fine Mr. Potter! Please stand in salute to the young heir of House Potter! No, No hold your applause!" He added at the end when nobody clapped, save a few older students who decided to humor the new students and those who appreciated a good joke. "Really-"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, are you done?" Questioned a secretly entertained head of Gryffindor, for some reason taking an immediate liking to the obnoxiously spontaneous boys; but she wouldn't let them know that! No, not them, nor anyone else. A Deputy Headmistress cannot, under any circumstances, show favoritism.

"Erm, not quite Miss," James cleared his throat. "Thank you, my sub-" he was dragged by the ear to the front by a pretty vividly red-haired girl. "Ouch lady! Geez!" James cupped his ear when released, his mind still on the girl through the entirety of the sorting, catching only a few names: Sirius Black, Gryffindor; Amelia Bones, a Hufflepuff; Lily Evans, the girl on his mind, Gryffindor; His friend Remus Lupin, also a Gryffindor; Peter Pettigrew, another Gryffindor, and Merlin, was that boy ugly; Severus Snape, Slytherin, _filthy snake_, James thought to himself, that being the only allowance to his thoughts, besides him being called up and sorted into Gryffindor.

"Hey there, mate! I'm Sirius!" He heard vaguely in the background of his thoughts, drawing him slightly back to reality.

"Serious about what?" Asked that Peter kid in an annoying voice, finishing the job of bringing him to the present.

"Huh?" James was confused, suddenly noticing the food in front of him, as well of registering all the noise around him. "Oh uh, I'm James."

"We know," they say together. "We loved your little display," said a black haired boy, Sirius, if James remembered correctly.

"Oh yeah? Well there's more where that came from! If you're interested, that is?"

The two new companions exchanged a look. "Definitely!" And the deal was struck.

* * *

I probably won't be able to update until the new year, but should then be updating every week! I hope you enjoyed the first installment! If you have any suggestions for pranks and jokes, leave a review and I might use it, making sure to give you credit, of course! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I posted this with like 5 other chapters all at once... I would love some ideas and suggestions. I would like prank suggestions and stuff of that nature. I am going to speed through first and second year and and start getting into good story stuffs in year three. As I said before, I like this electronic praises. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Come on guys!" yelled James as he led his companions through a side hallway on their way to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast, or as they had been calling it for the last couple of weeks in planning, their greatest prank yet.

"Sorry mate! I don't fly often, I'm not used to carrying a friggin' broom around!" yelled Sirius from the behind James, about 20 feet behind.

"Come on! It's almost time! We need to be in our positions before Dumbley-bore begins!" coaxed the raven-haired leader of the pranksters. "You ready?" He asked as they took positions outside the great wooden doors.

"Let's go!" Exclaimed the excited Black heir, mounting his broom.

"Oh Merlin! We're going to to get caught! Remus talk them out of this! We barely know how to fly!" Pleaded the poor Petty-grew (see what I did there?).

"I've already tried, Peter... But what the heck! We're already here, so might as well!" Remus reasoned, mounting his broom unsteadily, Peter following his example even more unsurely.

"Ready Marauders? Let's go!" Shouted James, pushing off the ground and pushing the doors open, and leading the raid on the hall. "Now Remus!"

"Aye!" Remus cast a spell that changed all the banners to show the Gryffindor house crest, with _Home of the Marauders_ written across the bottom "Blimey! It actually worked?" Remus said, surprised, not seeing an out of control Peter head straight at his broom. "Nice, huh Ja-" **_CRASH_**

**_"_**Remus!" **_SMASH_**! "**OOFF**!"

"Oh Merlin..." Sighed James in defeat as the trio headed at him. **_SMACK!_** as they all hit the floor.

"Misters Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew! What is the meaning of this?!" Exclaimed the exasperated Deputy Headmistress, tired of their increase in pranking lately, as she stood from the staff table and approached the piled up group of pranksters.

"Minerva, please..." Pleaded a young Mr. Potter.

"You will serve detention with me tonight!" She turned. "And _**don't**_ call me Minerva! Now take a seat, please!"

"Ahhh, James, I told you we were going to get caught..." Chimed Peter.

"Shut it, Pete!" James hissed in a manner worthy of Slytherin.

"Well, at least it was fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! BTW: I _**LOVE **_reviews, so... Yeah! Please read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"For this evening's detention, boys," four bored pre-teens were informed by Mcgonnagal, who was giving them what she hoped was a stern enough look to encourage them to refrain from doing something of the same degree of danger as their most recently failed prank. "You will be cleaning the dungeons... Please refrain from opening any strange doors, as there are many creatures hidden down there, and it will be very difficult to explain to your parents how you died if all we can find is your bones..." She let that sink in, finding much amusement in how all four Gryffindors' faces paled slightly at that thought. "I am joking of course. Don't believe everything you hear, boys! But anyhow, all I _really _ask is that you not break anything. You will not be allowed to use magic, so I will be placing a charm over this area of the dungeons so you will not be tempted to cheat." She placed a simple low level magic-restraining charm. It wasn't enough to stop all use of magic, but it would be strong enough to keep the first years in line, she hoped. "Now, get to work!" She ordered as she conjured up some cleaning supplies: some brooms (non-magical, of course), buckets of water, mops, and towels.

"Yes ma'am..." the words drug out of them as they began to half-heartedly clean, their tangible disdain reaching out for the professor as she left them.

"Well," started Sirius after nearly 10 minutes of silence. "I brought a ball!" He exclaimed, now sure that Mcgonnagal was gone for good.

"Toss it, you mangy mutt!" Barked Remus, throwing up his hands, willing his friend to throw him the bright red rubber ball.

"No, me!" Exclaimed the ugly one.

"Shut up, Pete! I want it!"

"Don't deserve it James! I asked first!"

"So wh-"

"Hey! What the blazes is going on over here! It's past curfew!" Cried a Slytherin fifth year prefect, desperate to make someone else life miserable, I only for a moment.

"Back off, snake!" chanted the boys, one after another, at the older boy.

"Speak to me like that again, and you'll regret it, you cocky little Gryffindors!" He retorted, pulling out his wand. "**_Petrificus totalus_**!" He cast, noticing it did nothing. He casts again, this time causing a pop, and the spell weakly flying on Remus direction, who's laughing stopped when a third attempt broke the restraining charm resulting in him having to dodge the spell.

"Bloody Baron! He broke the charm!"

"Split!" Yelled James, diving around the corner while Sirius picked up a broom and swung it at the bully. Everyone began to throw spells, the Slytherin sticking with his strong full-body binds, while the youngsters used all they knew: flipping and tickling charms, and weak binds.

"**_Petrificus totalus_**!"

"**_Flippendo_**!"

"**_Petrif_**..."

"**_Rictusem_**-"

**_"Wingardium leviosa_**!" Cast Peter, levitating a bucket over the Slytherin's head. "Look guys!" He exclaimed proudly. "I did it! I cast the charm right!" This stopped everyone, even the opposing side, and they stared at him.

"I swear Pete," swore Remus, massaging the bridge of his nose at the stupidity of their comrade. "You are the most stupidly slow of the Marauders..."

This grabbed his attention. "Come on Remus! That's not f-" his lack of focus on the spell caused it to end, dropping the heavy pail smack their opposer's head, effectively knocking him out.

The boys just stared, wide-eyed, at their accomplishment.

"Oi! I did something!" Exclaimed Peter excitedly. "I think that deserves an apology!"

"Shut up Pete! That was dumb luck!" came from Black.

"Stop calling me dumb!"

" I didn't call you dumb! You oaf!"

"If you-"

"That's enough boys! _**Scourgify**_. Let's go," finished James, leading the boys back to their common room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wait!" Exclaimed James as they passed the entrance to the Slytherin common room, the gears turning in his brain almost visible in his eyes as he finished developing an on-the-spot prank.

"What wrong James? Let's get going! I don't want to be anywhere close to these snakes!"

"I know we prank them all over the school: in class and in the Great hall, at Quidditch games and in the halls; but what if we hit them on their own turf?" Inquired James. "Remus, do you think you can change the color of their furniture?"

"Well, I did change the banners tonight, don't you remember?"

"Of course, just making sure you would," he answered with a wink. "Is everyone in?"

"James, are you sure this is such a good idea? We jut got out of detention for a prank!"

"Come on! Are you Snivelly Slytherin's, or are you Marauders?"

"Marauders!" They chanted in unison.

James turned to the wall and slammed his fists against it loudly. "Let me in snakes!"

"That's not exactly subtle James..."

"Gah!" A ghostly hand reached out of the wall and slapped him, the surprise taking him to the ground. "Bloody Baron! What was that?"

"Right you are..." Called the state ghost as h stepped through the wall. "Don't mess with my house! You are in deep trouble, you are!"

"Oh James! I told you so..."

"Shut up, Peter!" The screamed, again, in unison, as that's the Marauder way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the middle of December before they attempted another large scale prank. After the last one, they decided to put lots of thought into this new one. They had put everything into it: James had his house elves search the Potter library for a weather control charm, Sirius had somehow gotten his brother Regulus to help with the spell work, Remus had made sure everything was in order, and Peter... Well, he got snacks from the kitchens. How, they knew not, but they weren't going to argue! Free food is the best kind, and they didn't want to risk the end of that!

As they walked into the hall for the last feast before students left for Christmas, they tried valiantly, and succeeded, but only just, to hold in their smiles; for they knew what was soon to happen. Soon, the hall would be in chaos, but nothing would be able to point to them as the cause. They, with the help of Regulus and the Potter house elves, had managed to jinx the enchanted ceiling, which normally depict the weather, to an extent. During a blizzard, the ceiling would copy just the fact that it was snowing outside, showing only a light drizzle, as opposed to a full out downpour of white matter.

With their changes however, when Dumbledore said the words "Let the Feast Begin!", those protections would melt away, immediately pummeling the great hall with a large blanket of snow, and its occupants would never know it was them, blaming it on a malfunction of the ceiling.

"James, what's with the scarf?" asked his semester long crush, her hair, straight and silky, pushed behind her ear on the right side, further accentuating her beautiful face.

"Well," James said with a warming smile that even she had to admit he was sorta cute. "I just felt it was a bit chilly tonight" he said, clearly not attempting to actually answer her question.

_Too bad he's so annoying and immature!_ Lily thought to herself. "Whatever," she waved him off, her eyes turning back to see Dumbledore arrive at the podium and give his speech.

He ended with, "Now, Happy Christmas, and you all may now eat!"

"What the heck James! Our prank foiled by a simple mis-wording? That's ridiculous!"

"We don't learn that spell until third year, actually, sorry Black..."

"Shut it, Weasley!" He ordered a young Arthur, who thought their failure was hysterical.

"I got this," Peter stood up and turned to Arthur and asked for a Sonarus charm, to which he reluctantly obliged. "Let the feast begin!" He shouted, quickly being knocked over by a gust of wind that hit him.

The Marauders looked around, excited to see the visual spoils of their hard work, only to see... Nothing.

"What in blazes happened? Why did all we get was a single gust?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys," said Arthur, who they had trusted with their plan. "The snow stopped a couple of hours ago."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the end of the year, the last week of school, and it was time to test the Marauders' first invention. They were tripwires spelled with curses. When someone hit the line, it would activate the spell attached to it and hit whoever is touching it.

They were on their way to raid Hufflepuff house at 3:00 a.m., and they decided that tonight was the perfect chance. After 4 months of developing them, and wondering if their invention actually worked, they strung the line from one wall to the other while they attempted to get through the house entrance.

"Sirius, you ready for this?"

"Yeah, mate."

"What about you, Peter? The coast clear?"

"Aye! So far, so good!"

"Too bad Remus couldn't be here!"

"Yeah! Why does he leave all the time?"

"No idea, Pete. Every time I ask, he changes the subject!"

"Hmm that's star-"

"Shut it nitwits!"

"Don't call me stupid, James!"

"Shut up Pete!"

"No, you! I like the sound of my voice!"

"Really, well the rest of us don't!"

"Shut up, both of you we are going to get caught!"

**_"MEOW!"_**

"Oh Merlin! It's Norris!"

"Perfect!"

"No, that means Filch isn't far behind, stupid!"

"Stop callin' me stupid!"

"Wait, let's lead Norris into the line!"

"Nice idea James!"

"Come here kitty! Come here you nasty little rat mat!"

"Shut up Peter!"

"No, look it's working!"

As Ms. Norris stepped around the corner, its foot caught the line, breaking it and setting off a **_Petrificus Totalus_**, well, sort of...

**BOOM!**

Instead of petrifying the animal.. It exploded... But she was still stunned!

"You miscreants! What did you do to my cat!?" Yelled an especially unpleasant voice from around the corner, more unpleasant than Peter even!

"Well, back to the drawing board, boys!"

"Run James!"

"Get back here Pete! Marauders stick together, remember?"

"Ughhhh... Aye James..."

**BOOM**!

"Well, I guess that means we get away this time?"

"Amen, Black! Let's go Pete!"

The boys scurried off, leaving a scorched Filch unconscious on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's a 7th Chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is all from Remus's Point of view, and this specific chapter is an entry for TheNextFolchart's "Midnight Challenge" ( topic/44309/127290892/1/#127386666). This chapter starts Remus in Were-form. If you are reading, please leave a review! My payment for my work is electronic praises! I Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"A-WHOOOO!" Remus howled repeatedly as he tore through the forest, taking the limb and exposed roots of the trees from their hosts.

_Feed…_

_Outrun me, think you can? Ha! I am the ultimate hunter! You can run, maybe even hide, but I can smell you from miles away._

_A doe! A deer, a female deer…They're out of season, but no matter, I'm technically imaginary to those muggles. They won't know, no they can't. I've got you now! _Remus pounced on his prey, tugging it's bloody head off it's even bloodier and torn neck.

"A-A-A-A-WHOOOO! A-A-A-WHOOOOOOOO!" Remus laughed and shouted in victory to anyone close enough to listen, letting them know is hunt was fruitful, and warning them to stay off his prize.

_BACK! All of you, now! This is my hunt, my prize, HA! _

_"AA-WHHHOOOOO!" _He heard a deeper, much more solid, and clearly older howl than his own from what he figured to be a good mile and a half to the left of his current position.

_Oi! That's no good! I'm still a pup! I've got no game with an elder hunter! Do I just leave my prize here?_

_"AA-WHHHOOOOO!" _he heard again, this time surely much closer.

_Bloody Baron! Either that guy is running with Godspeed, or my hearing isn't quite up to par yet! Well, I'm taking a bite for the road!_

Remus tugged a generous chunk out of his prey's throat before leaping off the body and taking off at his top speed just as his rival landed on the prey and howled his new ownership of the acquired banquet.

* * *

"Uggghhhhhhhmmm," Remus grunted as he awoke, brushing the long blond hair out of his eyes. "I feel so filthy inside! What would the other Marauders think of this?"

Remus forced himself to his feet and began to try to find his way home.

_How will I ever tell them about this? _Remus asked himself, thinking, just like he did every month after his transformations, about his friends. _They're my best friends, but what if they're too scared to even talk to me after they find out? Oh, this is just too much! They wouldn't do that, would they? They would understand, right? _Remus sighed and said aloud, "Why does this have to be so difficult?" Remus pulled on a shirt he had stashed before his transformation, along with a pair of torn, worn-in shorts and began the hike home.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review, and check out TheNextFolchart!


End file.
